Welcome To Auradon
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Harry tries to fit in at Auradon Prep. (Sequel to 'Arch Nemesis')
1. Chapter 1

When you got news of the new VK's being accepted into Auradon, you were ecstatic. And you've never been more nervous in your entire life. You walked up to Ben, as you all waited outside the palace, ready for a welcome party. _This looks familiar,_ you thought. Ben noticed your small smirk. "What?" He asked. You chuckled, "It's just familiar, is all." Ben chuckled a little as well, and nodded his head. "You'd think we'd learn a different technique; although it worked the first couple times." He said, giving you a wink and nudging your shoulder playfully. You grinned back, and was brought back to reality when the same black limo pulled up. You began rubbing your palms together, upon noticing the sweat collecting there. The limo door opened, and out stumbled Gil, Harry, and Dizzy. Your throat clenched as you saw Harry.

He locked eyes with you, and his face drained of all emotion. His big blue orbs intimidated you, and you looked down. It was very silent, so Ben, being Ben, broke it saying, "Welcome to Auradon. Round three." He grinned at the last part. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing at the door. Ben started walking towards it, Mal to his left, Evie and Doug behind them. Then Harry, Gil, and Dizzy, and you, Jay, Carlos, and Jane holding up the back. "I see Uma didn't come." Carlos whispered to Jay. Jay nodded in response. "I'm not surprised." I whispered to him. Carlos gave an understanding head bobble.

As you all entered the castle, Ben paired us up with the new VKs. Evie had Dizzy, considering she was the least trouble. Mal and Carlos had Gil, and you and Jay had Harry. You all split up to show them their new dorms. Evie and Dizzy talked, Mal, Gil, and Carlos talked a little, but you, Jay and Harry didn't talk at all. When you got to where you were supposed to be, you gestured at the door. "This is your new dorm." Jay stated as he opened the door for Harry. Harry stepped in, and took in his surroundings.

The floor was a nice, smooth wood, with a light blue carpet. The curtains were classic white, while the walls were a nice 'seafoam green'. The ceiling was a light blue-white color. The room has two dressers, and a nightstand with a lamp on it. There is a closet in the corner, with its' handles being seashells. The bed is average size, with its' comforter being a deep green color.

Harry looked back at his escorts and gave a curt nod. "Is that all?" He asked. "The bathroom's in there." Jay said as he pointed further in Harry's room. "And classes start at 9:00." You piped in. Harry nodded again, and you and Jay left. Harry was left in his room by himself. As he looked around he realized two things. Number one, this was gonna suck. Number two, he was gonna have to go shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke to the sound of loud buzzing. He glanced up at the alarm clock with one eye closed, and the other only half open. _6:30._ Harry groaned. It was way too early for this. He slammed his hand on the cursed machine, and rolled out of bed. He got dressed in his normal attire, and walked outside only to be instantly confused. He tried to recall the way from last night, and took a right. He walked throughout the halls seeing things that looked vaguely familiar, so he assumed he was going the right way. He turned the corner and bumped straight into you. You looked up at him in shock. He stared at you back, giving you the same expression. "Wow." You said, picking yourself up off the floor. "Not even an apology."

"I don't apologize. I was never taught."

"Guess it's a good thing you're here then." You replied as you walked past him, clutching some books to your chest. He watched you walk by, then chased after you. "I don't know where I'm going." You suddenly stopped and whirled to face him. You pointed to your left. "Mess hall's that way." You pointed to your right. "Goodness classes are that way. You'll eat breakfast, then in an hour or so, you'll go to goodness classes." You turned back around and continued on the path you had set earlier.

 ** _~Mirror, Mirror on the Wall~_**

Harry walked into the 'mess hall', as you called it, and looked around. He wasn't gonna lie, it looked nice. As he looked around he recognized a few faces. He saw Hela, Hades daughter, Sheri, Shere Khan's daughter, and Bella, the Big, Bad wolf's daughter. (Shh, it's magic)

He walked over to where you get your food, and saw a huge selection. He stared at it in awe for a few moments until he felt a presence behind him. He looked over his shoulder to spot Bella. She looked up at him through her blackish-grey mop of hair. She pointed at the bacon. "I always go for anything coming from a pig." Harry looked back at the selection and grabbed a few slices of bacon, whilst taking an egg or two, and placing them on slices of bread on his plate. He then walked over to the drink selection, and grabbed a glass of some, orange stuff, 'cause why not?

He walked over to the table where Gil and Dizzy were sitting, and began to eat his food. Needless to say, it was better than anything he's ever tasted in his whole lifetime. After everyone finished with their meal, Gil, Dizzy and Harry walked towards their next destination. Goodness class. Hooray.

 ** _~Who's the Baddest of Them All~_**

As they all took their seats, the Fairy Godmother walked in, and took her place before the, albeit rather small, class. She smiled at them. "Hello, everyone." She said in her normal cheery voice. Harry sat in his seat next to Gil, as Dizzy sat on the other side of the room. Dizzy waved enthusiastically, while Gil gave a small smile, and Harry a slight nod. "Alright, let's get started." She said before pointing at the board.

As class went on, Harry felt like he was understanding it more, but he thought all the correct answers were nonsense. It didn't make much sense to him.

 ** _~Welcome to My Wicked World~_**

When class ended, the three 'students' made their way out into the Main Hall. Gil walked a step ahead of Diz and Harry. He turned around, walking backwards. "So, what do we do now?" He questioned. Harry and Dizzy looked at each other. Harry looked off in thought, while Dizzy turned to Gil. "I have no idea." She said. Her eyes lit up after a second. "Maybe we can go exploring!" She exclaimed. Harry and Gil looked at her, at each other, then shrugged. "Eh, why not?" Gil inquired. "Lead the way, Miss Tremaine." Gil said as he did a small bow. Dizzy smiled, and wandered off, Gil and Harry in tow.

 _ **~Wicked World~**_


	3. Chapter 3

As the trio made their way around campus, they came across a library. They all wandered in, and were amazed. They had never seen so many books in their lifetime. As they roamed around, they got split up. Gil was never a fan of novels, but he liked picture books, so he went off to the younger section. Dizzy went to the hair tutorials, while Harry wandered around searching for some history books. As he turned the corner, he saw you, sitting next to Scarlett, Scar's daughter. You were both chatting quietly, talking about the books you had just read. Scarlett suddenly looked at her watch, and excused herself. You gave her a small smile, then turned to look at Harry. You gave a polite nod, as he gave one in return. Just as he was about to walk off, he stopped himself and turned to you. You raised one of your eyebrows in question. He walked up to you. "Do you know where-"

"SHH!" A voice, the librarian, spoke.

Harry leaned down, and whispered, "Do you know where the history books are?" You gave a small nod, stood, and beckoned for him to follow. As you walked ahead of him, he couldn't help but admire your appearance. You wore your hair down, in waves, you had black pirate boots, black pants, a white shirt, with a cloth of y/f/c around your waist, a few earrings, and a small dagger at your side. (They didn't allow swords.) Not to mention the power in your walk and- Harry shook his head, trying to rid all the thoughts from his mind. You suddenly stopped, and Harry bumped into the back of you. You stumbled forward a bit, and Harry reached out an arm to steady you. "Sorry." He said. Your eyes went wide, as did Harry's in realizing what he just said. Harry coughed awkwardly. You gestured around yourself to show that you were in the history section. Harry nodded. "Thank you." He winced at his own words, and looked up at you through his eyelashes. You had an eyebrow raised, and an amused smirk on your face. He could tell you were fighting very hard not to break into a full out grin. "No problem." You felt a laugh coming on, so you excused yourself before it could escape. About halfway out, you let out a slight chuckle, and Harry heard it. He sighed. ' _This place is gonna be the death of me.'_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Harry was sitting in class, thinking. This place was already changing him, and he had been here a week. If that. When class ended, he went straight to his room. As he sat on the bed, he came up with a plan.

 ** _~We Got all the Ways to be~_**

That night, after everyone was asleep, Harry snuck outside. As he wandered the campus, he thought of what he could do. The choices were endless. He finally decided on steal something. He thought of who he wanted to steal from most. Eh, Jane was pretty trusting. He hated Chad. Audrey wasn't much better. He made a small list, and started off.

An hour or so later, he came back from about six or seven houses. He kept the things he stole in his room in a chest. He didn't really care if he got caught or not.

 ** _~W-I-C-K-E-D~_**

The next morning, as he was sitting in the cafeteria with Dizzy and Gil, he heard Chad complain about missing one of his capes. Harry has no idea how he noticed, he had several. They all looked exactly alike, too. Either way, the complaining grew louder, and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, for fear that they would get stuck mid roll. He did sigh, which drew Chad's attention on him.

The next thing Harry knew, Chad was over at their table, his hands on it. "What about any of you? I know one of you took it!" They all looked up at him, some slower than others. "Which one was it?" He demanded. Dizzy looked like someone had just kicked a puppy. Harry slowly stood, and turned to face him before grabbing his collar. "Listen here, we aren't fond of ya. So, unless you want more gone than whatever it is that's missing, I suggest you stop. Kay?" He gave a condescending smile, and let go of Chad's collar, sending Chad stumbling backwards a couple steps. Harry then left, without a second thought.

 ** _~We Got all the Ways to be~_**

Harry was bored. Possibly to death. He was currently sitting at the edge of his bed, sharpening his hook. He groaned loudly, before flopping down on his back. He stood up a couple minutes later, and began pacing the room. He sat back down and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, only to stand back up seconds later. He swiftly walked towards the door, turning the knob, and yanking it open.

You stood on the other side, alarmed. Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Didn't expect that." You muttered. "Um. What are you doing here?" Harry questioned. You looked up. "Oh." You pulled at the ends of your hair. "I was sent to ask you if you wanted to attend a school field trip. They happen once the newbies have settled in." Harry saw no downside. "When is it?" He questioned. You looked at your watch. It read 8:45. "It starts at 10:00." You looked back up at him. Harry groaned. "That long?"

"Bored?"

"How'd you know?"

"It happens to every 'VK' that comes here. Within the first couple weeks, they become restless."

"Gil and Dizzy seem to be fine."

"They were on the better side of the 'bad spectrum'." You commented with a shrug, as if it made perfect sense. "Well, what do I do in the meantime?"

"Um." You scratched your head. "I'm not sure."

"Helpful." Harry rolled his eyes. "Well how am I supposed to know what you do with your time?!"

"You're not, you're just supposed to help me figure out what to do with it." You rolled your eyes at this. "You know what I meant!" Harry grinned. He enjoyed getting you riled up. You closed your eyes, and took a deep breath in, before letting it out, opening your eyes, and smiling. Although he could tell it wasn't a real smile. It was sarcastic. "See you at 10:00." You said, in an overly cheery voice, before your face fell into a frown. You then turned to your left, and walked off. Harry stood there, slightly dumbfounded, but with a smirk on his face. The smirk faded, and he turned back around in his room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the hour hand hit 10:00, Harry bolted out of his room. Did you say where to meet? He couldn't remember. As he wandered through the grounds, he saw a small group of people. He walked over, assuming that it was what he was looking for. Sure enough, his instincts were correct. As he made his way over, he could make out some faces. He saw fairy godmother, Hela, Sheri, Bella, Scarlett, Jay, Carlos, Evie, Mal, Dizzy, Gil, Ben, and a couple other kids he didn't recognize. The fairy godmother stood with Ben in front of the group. "Now," she spoke up, "first we're going to start with a tour of the palace, then we're going to play some outdoor games, to get all of the energy out of our systems." Harry rolled his eyes. _Joy._ He thought. You looked at him, as if hearing his disgust, and watched him roll his eyes. You closed your eyes and shook your head. _Why is he like this?_

The headmistress continued. "Then we're going to have a picnic, and go explore some of the nice land. Why waste such an opportunity?" She grinned, and Harry grit his teeth. She felt fake. She was way too cheery. "So, we'll all go to our rooms to get the things we need, and we'll meet back here in 10." She smiled again. "Now shoo." She commanded. Everyone split up, and went to their rooms to grab their necessities. Harry walked in his room and looked around. What did she expect them to get? He grabbed his coat, and headed out. He figured there wasn't anything else he needed. He made his way back out to the area where they were supposed to meet.

You were the only one there as of yet, and you were braiding your hair. Harry watched, entranced by the fluid movements. You had left a section of hair unbraided, and Harry wondered why until he saw what you did next. You took that handful, and began threading beads in it. He understood now. He pulled out an old pocket watch and checked the time. _2 minutes._ He slid it easily back into his pocket and watched as you twirled the strands around your finger, and stared outside. You pulled a small, round figure out of your pocket, but he couldn't see what it was. Then a few voices where heard. Your head whipped around, as you quickly snapped shut what you were holding, and shoved it into your front pocket. As the rest of the group joined you, fairy godmother and Ben retook their places in front. "We're going to head out! If you would follow Ben, I will take up the back." Ben nodded kindly at her, then turned to the group. "If you would follow me."

You were off. You formed a small line, with the friends travelling together. Scarlett and Hela were walking together, Sheri and Bella were also side by side, Mal and Evie were chatting away, Jay and Carlos were talking about who knows what, Dizzy and Gil, and Harry following shortly behind. You waked behind, with your hand on your dagger, with the fairy godmother slightly behind you. Ben led you around campus for about 30 minutes, before bringing everyone to the game field. He stopped and turned around announcing that we would play a couple games now. Harry pulled out his watch again. _11:45._ Ben declared that they would play kickball first. "You've got to be kidding me." Harry muttered. Jay snickered. "We're playing a game for 8 year olds." Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Joy." Ben chuckled. "Time to pick teams! Line up!" Everyone practically drug their feet. The only people that didn't were Gil, Dizzy, Carlos, Evie, and Bella. Ben observed them all. He declared that Scarlett be on team 1, and Bella be on team 2. Mal on team 1, and Hela on team 2. Gil on team 1, and Jay on team 2. Sheri on team 1, and Harry on team 2. Carlos on team 1, and Dizzy on team 2. You on team 1, and Evie on team 2.

 **(These are the teams, for clarification.)**

 **Team 1** **Team 2**

Scarlett Bella

Mal Hela

Gil Jay

Sheri Harry

Carlos Dizzy

You Evie

Team 1 kicked first. Your team decided to have Gil kick first. Dizzy was the pitcher, Evie was guarding 1st base, Harry was guarding 2nd base, Hela was guarding 3rd base, while Jay and Bella were outfielders. Gil kicked, but was caught mid-air by Hela. Mal stepped up to the plate. She kicked, and got to 2nd base. Carlos was up next, and got Mal to 3rd, while Carlos got to 1st. Scarlett was up next. She kicked, and it went flying. Mal and Carlos got home, while Scarlett got to 3rd base. You were up next, and kicked a grounder. You only got to first, but slow and steady wins the race. Sheri kicked, and you ran to second, then third, but Hela tagged you out. Sheri stayed on 2nd. Gil kicked again, and got to 2nd, and Sheri got home. Mal kicked, but was caught by Bella. The teams switched. Ben smiled. "Team 1 has 4 points!"

Gil wanted to try pitching, so you let him. Carlos was guarding 1st base, you were guarding 2nd base, and Mal was on 3rd. Scarlett and Sheri were outfielders. Evie kicked first, and got to 1st base. Dizzy was second, but her ball was caught, and Evie was forced to run back to first. Hela kicked, got Evie to 3rd, and got on 2nd base. Jay was up next. He kicked and Evie and Hela got home, while he went on 2nd base. Harry was up next. He managed to get Jay home, but was tagged out himself. Bella hit a home run. Evie was back up, and got to 2nd base. Dizzy got to first, and Evie stayed at 2nd. Hela kicked, and got Evie home, while Dizzy was on 3rd, and Hela was on 2nd. Jay kicked, but was caught by Scarlett. Ben announced that team 2 won, because they had other things on the agenda. "It was 4 to 5." He laughed. "Close game."

 ** _We Got All the Ways to Be~_**

They wandered to a nice field, where they were told to sit. Fairy godmother made a blanket and picnic basket appear. As you all got on the blanket, she began pulling things out of the basket. Harry wanted to die. He was sitting on a checkered red and white picnic blanket. This was demeaning. As they all ate, simply sandwiches and fruit, Ben declared that they would then go explore for another hour or so. Harry glanced at his watch again. _12:13._ You looked at him. "Why do you keep doing that?" Harry turned to you. He held the watch up so it dangled between his fingers. "It was my father's." He shrugged. "I just like looking at it." He confessed. You nodded. You understood completely. You held your hand out. "May I see it?" He looked to you, to his watch and back at you. He reluctantly nodded. He placed it in your hand, and you took time to look over the fine details. It had a few scratches, and rust spots, but it looked like Harry took extra care in repairing it. You smiled and handed it back to him. "It's lovely." You commented. He smiled. "Thank you. I went through a lot to get it back." He subconsciously rubbed his arm. You quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing more. Ben stood and announced that they'd move on.

Ben led you to a waterfall. Where he took Mal for their 'date'. You all walked across the bridge, and down to the ruins. You looked around. _I sure hope he doesn't plan on making us swim._ You spotted a large rock in the distance. Your eyes widened and your smile grew. You raced off, and started climbing it. Scarlett climbed past you quickly. She sat on the top, and looked down at everyone. When you clambered your way to the top, you sat next to her. "This is a nice spot." She commented. You turned to her and nodded. "Yeah it is. Ben brought Mal here for their first date, when he was still under her spell." You chuckled. "The spell washed off because he went in the water." You looked down at the water below. "No kidding?" Scarlett asked. You smiled. "No kidding." You confirmed. "How come I didn't know that?" You shrugged. "You didn't care?" You suggested. She smiled and bumped your shoulder with hers. "You're probably right." You grinned. Scarlett's kind smile turned into a sinister one. Your eyes widened as she put a hand on your back and threw you off the rock you were perched atop of. You landed in the water with a loud splash, and came to the surface. "SCARLETT!" You yelled. "You're gonna PAY!" You clambered out of the water onto the stone, and ran back to where you were previously sitting. You scrambled up the rock. Scarlett stood, facing you with her hands out in front of her as if taming a wild animal. "Now, Y/n-" You didn't let her finish before shoving her off as well. She grabbed the edge of the rock as you leaned down. "Scarlett," you whispered. "Huh?" You grinned, leaning in closer. "Long live the king." Her eyes widened as you peeled her hands off and let go. She made a shriek, before hitting the water, spraying the rest of the group. She scrambled out and glared up at you before you both cracked up. You shrugged, and jumped in, swimming to the shore. Several laughed, while a few chuckled. You pat yourself over to make sure you still had everything on you. You looked in the water and pulled out a pirate hat, before waving it about, trying to dry it off. You placed it back atop your bandana covered head. Scarlett stood to her feet, and offered you a hand. You smiled and took it, standing as well.

Ben led you all through the woods. "There better not be bugs in here." Evie said. You nodded in agreement. "Ben, if we go back and I find a tick on me, you're dead meat." He smiled. "No bugs in here!" He stopped. "This place is more overgrown than I remember, though." You walked ahead, and drew your dagger. You began slicing at the vines, twigs, and bushes. As you made your way deeper into the forest, you began to see fireflies. You looked up and turned around. "Ben, it's getting dark." Ben looked up. "Yeah, you're right." He turned around. "Let's head back!" Everyone looked at each other. They turned around but stopped. They had never been in this part of Auradon before. You pulled out your compass and closed your eyes. The needle spun a little, but stopped. You followed it.

When it got dark, you held it up to your face. You turned around. "Does anyone have a flashlight?" You inquired. Evie reached in her purse and held out a tiny one. You smiled. Of course. _If anyone had one it would be Evie._ She passed it up the line, to Harry who walked next to you, holding the light over the compass. The needle turned towards Harry, but quickly redirected course. You felt heat rush to your cheeks, but chose to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Harry was taking this time to look the compass over. He saw you fiddling with it earlier; it was a simple grey octagonal compass, with white markings on it. It opened, and the top had a little dome on it. The needle itself consisted of a circle, with the needles coming out of it. It was an interesting compass, he'd say that. It wasn't especially pretty, but it was definitely unique, more so than he realized. You walked for 20-30 minutes before you spotted the field. You grinned and spun around, hitting Harry in the face with your hair. "We're here!" There was a cheer from the group. You turned to Harry and whispered a "sorry." He nodded and said that it was okay. Jay ran ahead. "Finally!" He shouted, spreading his arms dramatically.

As you all entered the building, the fairy godmother ran up to you. "I was worried sick! You're so late! What happened?" You smiled. "We went wandering and lost track of time." You held up your hand. "No worries though, we're all here." You grinned. She nodded. "Just get to bed." She pointed. "And don't do that again!"

"Yes, ma'am." You said, sarcastically. She shooed you off, and you all split up. You jogged up the stairs to your room, a couple people following. As Harry wandered to him room and lied on his bed, he began thinking about your compass. He supposed you could just like the design, or it could have a sentimental value. Right before he drifted off to sleep, he decided he would talk to you about it later.

 _ **~W-I-C-K-E-D~**_


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry awoke, he completely forgot all about the compass. He was too preoccupied getting ready for the day. He wandered out to the food court, his favorite place, and stood in line. Ahead of him, Gil was dumping several eggs into a glass. Harry wasn't bothered, but Scarlett looked on in a mix of terror and disgust. "Why?" She questioned. Gil turned to her. "Hm?"

"Why this?" She gestured to the glass filled to the brim with eggs. Gil looked back at the glass. "Oh. My father always reminded me to eat plenty of eggs. They've helped him grow, and they're helping me." He shrugged chugging the disgusting mass of….raw eggs. Scarlett stuck out her tongue, squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head back and forth. Harry thought she might give herself whiplash.

When it was his turn, he stepped up to the counter and looked at the menu. They recycled the foods each week. "Uh, I'll have the cobbler." As the lady behind the counter prepared his breakfast, Harry looked around some more. A voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Sir?" Harry turned, and thanked the woman for the food. He walked over to where Gil, and Scarlett where sitting. As he ate, he looked among the people he wouldn't _call_ friends, but they were the people he was closest to. His thoughts wandered back to Uma. He wondered where she was, what she was doing, how she was, and if she would ever come to Auradon. He was so surprised with this thought, he sat straighter with a confused expression.

He was only brought back into reality when a hand was waved in front of his face. "Earth to Harry. Ya there?" Scarlett asked. Harry shook his head. "Sorry."

"What were you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Harry looked down at this, wondering if he should mention it. His eternal battle seemed to last several minutes, when in reality, it was only 30 seconds.

"Home." He concluded. He supposed it wasn't entirely a lie. Not that he should care.

Scarlett seemed satisfied with this answer, and let the topic drop….for a few moments.

"Here-home, or home-home?" She questioned. Harry looked at her, before narrowing his eyebrows. "Home-home."

Gil looked between the two, not sure what to do or say, so continued to eat with a worried expression painted on his face.

"Don't you like it here?"

"I didn't say I didn't." He replied, slightly agitated. Scarlett took the hint in the tone, and leaned back, hands in air in defense. "Alright, chill."

Gil stopped chewing, and looked on in concern.

Harry abruptly stood, and walked out of the mess hall, throwing his mostly uneaten food in the garbage. He had lost his appetite, which was a shame, because he loved cobbler. They never had anything like it at home. _Home._ That word seemed so foreign to him now. He wandered outside to a part of the grounds he didn't go to often. It was a small balcony on the side of the castle, with a perfect view of the isle. He leaned over the edge, looking at the sight before him. It was so dark over there. He had never realized quite how dark until he had seen true light.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Harry turned to the voice to find you sitting in a lounge chair, a book in your hands. He let out a humorless chuckle. "It would appear so."

Your lips formed a tight line. You stood, and placed the book you were reading down where you were previously sitting. His eyes followed you as you walked towards him. You looked out at the isle as well, in thought.

"Would you like to see it again?"

Harry's eyebrows seemed to disappear in his mop of hair. He leaned down closer, trying to see if he heard you right. "What?"

You chuckled before looking up at him. "I asked if you would like to see it again."

Harry's face held a small smile before it was replaced with a face of confusion. "Why?" He asked, not trusting the compassion. You shook your head. "I wondered if it would help. Plus, you looked like you missed it."

"Aren't I evil?"

You laughed. "You're not as evil as you think you are."

Harry's mind flashed back to the things he stole. He visually cringed, but you didn't seem to notice. He looked back at you. "Don't get your hopes up too high." He warned. You chuckled again. "I'll do my best."

He gave you a fake, pained grin. Thankfully, or unfortunately, you continued. "So. You behave well for a week, and I'll take you over there."

Harry looked off in the distance, considering the offer. You raised an eyebrow at him. "So, do we have a deal?"

Harry nodded, and took your outstretched hand, shaking it.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next week, Harry did his best to be on his best behavior. He returned the things he stole, although he was sure not to get caught. When news of the returned items went through, you knew it was Harry trying to be good enough to go on the trip. It sounded like a parent-child bargain. You shook your head at the thought, and walked back to the where you were seated in the library.

Your life here was kinda boring, but at least you get good food, books, and stuff of the like. You sat back down, a large map sprawled out in front of you, a couple books about ships and stuff of the like on your right. Your compass lay on your left, open, with the needle pointing North-East. You had just resumed measuring distance, when you heard footsteps approach. You looked up and noticed Harry walking around, looking for you. You rolled your eyes a little, upset that you had to pause your business. You were glad he was so enthusiastic though. When he came around the corner, you were in the middle of putting the books back. Harry looked at you. "Won't those be hard to find again?" You looked back at him. "No. I've memorized where everything goes." Harry's eyes widened. "How? This place is huge."

Your eyebrows pinched together in slight displeasure. "It gets boring here _very_ quickly." Harry nodded. "Ah."

"So, you ready to go? Need anything?"

Harry looked himself over. "I don't think so."

"Alright. Let's go." You walked off. Harry jogged until he caught up with you. "How did you manage this?"

"It wasn't too hard."

 _"_ _Hey, Ben?"_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _"_ _Can I do something?"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _You paused, scratching the back of your neck. "Can I take Harry back to the Isle?"_

 _Ben's eyes widened._

 _"_ _Just for a day or two!?" You quickly added. "I think it'll be good for him."_

 _Ben sighed. "If…..you think it'll be alright."_

 _You grinned._

 _"_ _Thanks, Ben." You walked forward and game him a small hug. When you pulled away he pointed at you. "But if you aren't back in 72 hours, I'm sending a squad after you."_

 _"_ _Yes, DAD." You teased._

 _Ben chuckled and sent you on your way._

"That surprises me."

"Yeah, well, we have a history. We've been friends for a year or two." Your eyebrows furrowed. "Actually it's not that much of a history. I should stop telling people that we have a history."

Harry chuckled.

You walked up to a very familiar looking limo. You both climbed in, Harry in the backseat, you in the front. When you were about halfway across the bridge, Harry looked at Auradon, and where the light from Auradon and the darkness of the Isle meet. They didn't even meld. There was a very distinct brightness and darkness split. You just happened to glance in the mirror as Harry was observing this, and you smiled until you remembered just how different it was for the other kids. Oh boy. You wondered how they were gonna react.

When you parked, you and Harry put a tarp over the limo, hiding it in a usually uncrowded part of 'town'. You wore your old clothes, not that they had changed much, to fit in a little better. "Where do you wanna go first?" You questioned. Harry bit his lip, wondering if he should tell you about his thoughts of Uma. You noticed the sudden movement in the corner of your eye, and looked down at his lips, before dragging your gaze back up to his eyes. Harry decided to go see Uma, but not make it obvious. "Can we go to my old stomping grounds?"

You nodded in response, and you both started to head your way there. You received several looks from people, which you chose to ignore. While you were walking along the sea, Harry was running his hand along the railing. You stopped at a building. 'Ursula's Fish and Chips.' You rose a suspicious eyebrow, but played it off. As you walked in, you noticed not much has changed. The only noticeable difference was how upset the waitress was.

You looked to Harry, who had his eyebrows pinched together in an expression you weren't sure what to call. Harry walked towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, a bitter look on her face before it softened. "Harry?" Just as soon as it softened, it hardened like a shell. She spun back around bitterly. "What are you doing here?" She asked, venom dripping from her voice. "I came to check on you." Harry admitted, quietly. He glanced over at you, who was currently leaning against a wall, pretending not to hear. "I don't need checking up on." She ripped her shoulder from his grasp, and moved to the next table. "Uma, wait." He pleaded, jogging up to her. "Can we talk?"

"We already are."

"No." Harry shook his head. "This is arguing. There's a difference."

"Wow. They really have changed you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please? When are you free?"

"Never!" She spat. "Not since you and Gil left! Now it's just me running the place!"

Harry rolled his eyes again. "You can quit, ya know."

"My mother will have my head."

"Not if you come to a place where she can't touch you. Not at Auradon."

Now it was Uma's turn to roll her eyes. "You know I can't do that."

"Can't?" He questioned. "Or won't?"

"Both. Either. I don't care." She responded, setting another plate down on a table.

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I learned from the best." He retorted. Uma's eyes widened in rage. She pointed to the door. "Out." She instructed.

"Uma-"

"OUT!"

Harry glared down at her before walking to the door you were next to. You followed him out.

"Well that went well." You commented, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry gave a humorless chuckle. "You can say that again." He let out a frustrated groan. "I know that if we keep trying, she'll change her mind. She's just very stubborn."

"Well, let's think. She didn't care about being at Auradon, she just wanted the barrier down. To set all the villains free?"

"Well we can't very well do that!" Harry yelled. He let out another groan, and sat down on a crate, running his hand through his hair. It was at this moment that you realized he was wearing his hook less and less. In fact, you had only seen him wear in 3 times in the 2 or 3 weeks he's been here.

 _'_ _Well that's progress.'_ You thought.

"So now what?" He asked. You blew a puff of air out of your mouth. "I'm not sure." You responded, turning to look at him.

"Well, well, well. Look what the Kraken dragged in."

You both simultaneously looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Frankie." You scowled. She grinned, and took a bow. "In the flesh."

You looked her up and down. "I can see that." She stood upright again and her eyes narrowed. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Um, first of all, you're not glad to see me." You started.

"True."

"Second, it's none of your concern." You glared. "Not true." She responded. "You see," she started, sitting on Harry's lap. Your eyes narrowed and your eyebrows pinched together in a glare. Harry turned slightly red and looked uncomfortable, but accepted his fate. "Me and my crew run this joint now."

"I." You corrected.

"Huh?"

"My crew and I."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Point is, you're trespassing."

"Last time I checked, nobody owns the streets here." Harry interjected. She glared at him.

"Last time you checked, was a month ago. When you were here. Besides, that's not how you used to feel." She countered.

That left Harry speechless. Not much can make Harry speechless. He looked down in shame.

You all sat there in silence before Frankie spoke again. "You're certain you won't tell me?"

You and Harry both looked up at her in silence. Frankie shrugged. "Fine, then." She then stood. "I expect you off the isle in 48 hours. If you're not, it's fair game."

Harry abruptly stood and stared her down. "You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will."

Harry reached his hands out in a movement to strangle her. She shook her finger. "Ah, ah, ah. Clocks ticking."

Harry lowered his hands as Frankie grinned in triumph. "C'mon, Harry. Let's go." You walked forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the confrontation. Harry sent her one last glare over his shoulder before you disappeared around the corner.

Frankie's grin turned into a frown. She tilted her head to the side, but her eyes remained where you and Harry went. "Follow them." She instructed.

~ ** _We Got All the Ways to Be_** ~

"So what now?" Harry asked. "Well, we have to find a way to convince Uma to go with us within 45 hours."

"She said 48."

"The time's already ticking, and it's always good to give yourself extra time." You explained. Harry nodded in understanding.

You both wandered around for a while before you came up with part of a plan. "Harry." He looked at you. "Do you think you could get that talk with Uma?"

"I'm not sure. She wasn't exactly thrilled at seeing me."

You faked surprise. "I'm shocked." He shrugged. "We can try again. Why?"

"I have part of a plan."

You turned around, about to head in the direction you came, when you saw a shadow. You froze. The shadow hid among the darkness. You squinted. "I know you're there! Come out." A figure stepped into the light. She wore an old brown jacket. The texture was that of a rug sack. She wore black leggings and black pumps. Her hair was brown, with green hair dye towards the end. She wore a snake bracelet, a spider ring, and spider web earrings. She also wore a wicked grin. "Hello." She spoke. Her voice seemed to echo, causing you to frown in confusion. "And you are?" You questioned.

Her eyes widened in mischief. "Onnika." You raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Daughter of the Oogie Boogie." She clarified. Harry's eyebrows nearly shot off his head. "I beg your pardon?"

Onnika rolled her eyes. "Really?!" She exclaimed, exasperated. You held your hands up in defense. "Sorry! It's not like you were around much."

"Yes well, I've found friends."

"Yes, we can see that." You stated, crossing your arms over your chest. "Although I must say, there's better company."

"That's what you think. You should see the rest of the town."

"That much of a train wreck since we left?" You taunted.

"Very funny." She scowled.

"Why are you following us?" Harry interjected. She froze, unsure how to respond without giving anything away. Within ten seconds she was able to come up with a response. "Wondering why you're back. Both of you."

You rolled your eyes and reached your arms out in frustration. "It's none of your business!"

You slapped your hand to your head. "Gah! Why don't you people just leave us alone!?" You stormed off muttering to yourself, leaving a confused Harry and smug Onnika behind. Harry turned to the being, only to black out seconds later.

 ** _~W-I-C-K-E-D~_**

You sat on a crate, thinking of a plan. You sat there for half an hour before realizing Harry wasn't with you. You sighed and stood, ready to go search for him.

When you had wandered the Isle for about twenty minutes, you decided enough was enough. You pulled out your compass, and closed your eyes, before looking at it. You walked in the direction it was pointing.

You were staring down at it when you bumped into an old warehouse. _Of course,_ you thought. You cautiously pushed open the door, looking at your surroundings. You froze when you heard talking.

"Why did you bring him here!?" The voice you recognized as Frankie said.

"I was doing as I was told." Onnika defended.

"I said _follow them_ , not kidnap him! Now Y/n's going to look for him!" Frankie retorted.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh! This is not helping. Now they're just going to stay longer, and try to stop us."

A third voice joined the group.

"What do we do with him?"

"You have to take him back!" Frankie yelled, exasperated.

"What for?! She probably already knows he's missing."

You bit your lip, trying to come up with a plan. You were suddenly grabbed around the wrist, being yanked in front of the group. You looked up at the person you have to thank for this predicament. Sheng. Shan Yu's son. Equally as huge, and equally as ruthless. You tried to yank your arm free, but to no avail.

Harry, who was tied to a chair, looked at you in panic. Frankie rubbed her temples. "I can't believe this is happening." She muttered. She untied Harry and he quickly stood, rubbing his wrists. Frankie pointed to the door. "Out." She instructed. Harry looked at you for instruction. Frankie grew impatient.

"You have 46 hours!" She reminded. You nodded at Harry, signaling him to leave. Sheng let go of your arm, and you raced after Harry.

 ** _~We Got All the Ways to Be~_**

As you and Harry walked further away from the warehouse, Harry asked you a question. "How did you find me so quickly?"

Your ears turned red. "I-uh. I guessed." You lied. "Bad guys always have a secret, evil lair. Usually an abandoned warehouse." You mused.

Harry nodded. "I suppose that's true."

You let out a breath of relief. "Now, what to do about Uma."


	8. Chapter 8

You dragged Harry to the sea, walking down a slippery dock to an old ship. He looked around as he took a couple steps forward.

"Watch your step." You instructed. Harry looked down at you, then down at the _very_ wet wood. He placed his hands on the beams along the edge, just in case. You climbed aboard the ship, venturing below deck. Harry followed you, still observing things around him.

Once below deck, you entered a room and sat down by a desk, pulling out a sheet of paper. Harry looked around at the small room. There was a bed in about the middle of the room, with only a dresser to its right separating it from the wall. Ahead of the bed was a mirror that stood atop a small table, with many drawers in it. On the other side of the bed was a desk, which you were currently sitting at, and another dresser on the other side of it. Harry took a seat on the bed, resting his forearms on his knees. He clasped his hands together and watched you.

You sat in silence for a while, until the quiet became too much for Harry to bear. "What are you doing?" He asked. You looked up from your paper into his curious blue eyes. You got lost in them for a second before you looked back down. "Writing a list of things to do here."

The room grew silent again. You placed the pen down and looked at Harry.

"What _do_ you want to do here, Harry?" You questioned. Harry looked at you before looking down at his hands, rubbing them together.

"I wanted to try to get Uma to come with us." He mumbled. You didn't fully hear him, but you had made an educated guess, based on his previous actions.

"Harry-" you started. He looked up at you. His blue, somehow innocent eyes made your next words get caught in your throat. You swallowed.

"I don't think she's very willing to come with us." You confessed. "A-at least not yet. Maybe in a year or so, when the anger has died down." You added quickly. "Although, knowing Uma it might just get worse." You muttered. Harry heaved a sigh, looking down at his hands again. Your eyebrows pinched together, a frown on your face. You slammed your hands on the desk, jolting Harry out of his trance, making him look up at you.

You stood. "But we can _darn well_ try!" You yelled. Harry smirked up at you and his eyes gleamed.

"So, what do we think will make Uma want to come to Auradon?" You asked, pacing back and forth, hand held to your chin in thought. Harry watched you pass him a couple times before speaking up.

"Well, she said she wanted all of the villains free. But, obviously we can't do that."

"Right." You agreed, stopping and turning to point at him. "But, she's afraid of her mother. We can use that." You said. You raised an eyebrow. "Did that sound better in my head?" You asked. Harry nodded.

"Probably."

You sighed. "Anyway, since she's afraid of her mom, we can use Auradon as a chance of escape." You mused.

"But when I said that before, she didn't seem willing then, either." Harry retorted. You ran your hand through your hair, effectively messing it up even more. Harry watched the action and shook his head.

"What?" You questioned.

"You're looking more and more like your father." He noted. You weren't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

"Uh. Thanks...I think." You replied lamely. Harry smiled back up at you. Your face flushed red and you turned away.

"So now what?" You asked, still not facing him.

"I have no idea, honestly." Harry remarked.

"What if we keep pushing? Do you think she'll collapse under the weight? Or will she just get more stubborn?" You asked, turning around only to be met with a chest. Your eyes traveled up and found Harry's eyes.

"I didn't hear you get up." You explained, taking a step back.

"She might do either." Harry responded, ignoring your small interaction, which you weren't at all sorry about.

"Well we have to figure it out soon." You said. "We've only got 42 hours left." You announced, frowning.

"And then brings the problem with Frankie." You add, throwing your arms up in the air, barely missing Harry's face. He took a small step back to avoid a smack to the nose.

"What does she want?" You asked, turning to him. Harry shrugged. You sighed, grabbing a fistful of your hair again. You placed your free hand on your hip and let out a puff of air through your mouth.

"Well, she seemed nervous that we were back." You stated. "That could mean something." You explained.

"What are you saying? She's hiding something?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure." You confessed. "What could she possibly have to hide, though? Does she have something that could help her get off the isle? Does she even _want_ to get off the isle?" You rambled, exasperated.

"But she let us go." Harry informed. "Whatever it is, she just wants us to leave. You'd think that if she wanted to be sure we'd stay out of her way, it'd be keeping us where she knows we are."

You sighed. "That's a good point."

Harry smiled. "I do have them every once and a while."

You smiled back up at him, until it turned into a frown. "Let's figure out the best way to get Uma to Auradon, first. Once we get her starting to think about it, we can then decide what to do about Frankie and her 'crew'." You said, moving your fingers in air-quotes.

Hey! Tell me what you thought in the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

You and Harry entered Ursula's Fish and Chips shop. Deciding to split up, you took the left and Harry took the right. You hadn't wandered far when you spotted Uma's bright blue hair and clothes. You moseyed on over and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around and glared.

"Don't you look happy?" You asked, more to yourself. Harry approached as well, seeing as the restaurant wasn't very large.

"Should I be?" She snapped back.

"Well you don't have to look _quite_ so cross." You informed, crossing your arms.

"In case you've forgotten, nothing about my life right now is great." She reminded.

"But life can get better." Harry jumped in. "Uma, come _with us._ "

"Where? Auradon? As if." She sat down the plate she was carrying on an empty table beside her. She pointed a finger at Harry. "You left me." She accused.

"Uma-" You started, trying to defend him.

"Don't act like he didn't have a choice, Y/n. You and I _both_ know everyone has a choice."

Harry grew silent, so you were forced to speak for him.

"Everyone, including you." You sighed. "Uma, you don't have to stay here. All of your friends are at Auradon."

" _Former_ friends." She corrected. "They all abandoned me for an easy life." Her voice became a whisper. "I didn't think I was so replaceable." She muttered, eyes glistening slightly. Harry finally looked up, a sad expression etched on his face.

This truly left you at a loss for words. How were you supposed to respond to that? You stood there for several moments, trying to come up with something to say. Before you could think of anything, her eyes hardened and she picked up the plate she'd discarded earlier, and walked away without so much as a sideway glance. Not that you really expected one.

You looked up and met Harry's sad, blue eyes. You pursed your lips and took ahold of his arm, pulling him out of the shop and back to your boat.

 ** _~You know what they say~_**

Harry sat on your bed again, looking quite disgruntled. You paced back and forth, fiddling with the tie around your waist. Harry chewed on his nails distractedly.

"Now what?" You asked. You could tell your sudden comment startled Harry, as he stopped his chewing and looked up at you. He had a sad look in his eyes, and they were a little red. His hair was also disheveled. You were certain you could feel a pull at your heartstrings with the knowledge he looked this way because of Uma, but you did your best to try to convince yourself that she was his Captain, nothing more.

If he noticed you visibly deflate slightly, he didn't say anything.

"What do we do?" You asked, recovering, and resuming your pacing. "She doesn't want to go with us, and frankly, I can't blame her." You admitted. You could tell Harry was slightly surprised at your comment.

"You can't blame her?" He echoed.

"Well, Harry, she's right. Everyone _did_ leave her. I can only imagine how that feels." You spoke quietly, as if afraid she could hear you. You stopped pacing and gripped onto your arm for comfort. Harry hung his head, feeling guilty.

"I told her to come with us." He muttered quietly. You lifted your gaze from the floor to rest it on him. "She said she couldn't. She said she couldn't believe _we_ were even _thinking_ about it." He looked up at you and you could see a few tears running down his face. Your eyes widened, though only slightly, and you ran out of the room, coming back a few moments later with a napkin. You didn't keep tissues on board, since you didn't live here anymore anyway, and you were never much of a crier. Harry accepted the napkin and wiped his eyes.

You let out a huff of air, going to stand by the window. You watched the water rise and fall, the repetitive motion giving you a sense of peace. You stood with your feet wide, your hands clasped together behind your back. You looked professional. Without taking your gaze off the water, you spoke.

"Harry, I don't know if there's anything we can do." You confessed. Harry let out a small sigh, and you finally tore your gaze away from the hypnotic movements of the water to look at him sadly. He truly _did_ look like a wreck.

It was sunset, and the light reflecting off Harry's face made the tears resting in his eyes very apparent. He refused to let them fall, though. Not again. You took in a big breath and held it for a moment before letting it out of your mouth in a huff.

"Harry, why don't you relax? It's getting dark, and it'll be hard to fall asleep if you're…..disgruntled." You told him. He nodded without looking up and stood, walking out of your room. You watched him leave until your eyes turned to your desk. You sat down and picked up your pencil.

You scratched down thoughts about trying to convince Uma, but frankly you've sat there for several minutes, but nothing concrete came to mind. You let out a grunt of aggravation, and threw the utensil at the wall, it bouncing off with a soft ' _thud'_. You gripped fistfuls of your hair, tugging slightly.

"What do we do?" You whispered to yourself.

"Can anything _be_ done?" Harry asked, startling you. You turned around, letting go of your hair. He looked a little better, but still unhappy.

"Harry-"

"Be honest with me, Y/n." He pushed. You pursed your lips, looking down at the floor before looking up at him.

"I doubt it." You admitted. Harry nodded softly and slowly.

"So that brings up the question of Frankie." He said.

"Harry, you should get some sleep." You said, trying to get him to relax. It had gotten dark, and you were determined to get him to relax.

"We only have a day left, Y/n. We don't have time for sleep."

"Harry, there's always time for sleep. I'll try to figure it out. You need rest." You informed, standing and approaching him. He did look quite tired. "Go to sleep." You pleaded. He looked down at you, his eyes flickering back and forth between yours. "Please?"

He sighed and nodded, resigning. You allowed yourself a tiny, soft smile.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." You assured. He nodded again, disappearing around the corner. You closed your door and let out a sigh of relief, walking further into your room and collapsing on your bed. You let out a small groan, standing and walking over to your desk. You sat down, looking around. You looked on the floor and used your foot to roll the pencil you'd thrown earlier closer to you. Picking it up, you set to work.

 ** _~Bad girls have all the fun~_**

Harry awoke the next day and walked over to your room, opening the door. He saw you sitting at your desk, head resting on it. He approached you, only to find out you were sleeping. He looked at the page you'd been writing on, and saw a wiggly line disappearing off the page, no doubt from your pencil sliding when you'd fallen asleep.

He cocked an eyebrow. Not knowing what else to do, he shook you lightly, pulling you out of your sleep. Your eye cracked open. Blinking it a few times, trying to get the blurry crust off your eye, you made out Harry's slightly amused expression. You sat up and yawned, stretching.

"You fell asleep."

"I can see that." You mumbled back, another yawn escaping your lips. Harry smirked slightly.

"What do we have so far?"

You picked up the paper, frowning slightly at the line going off the page, before reading it aloud to him.

"Frankie and her crew don't want us here. They kidnapped Harry, that's you," Harry nodded at this, rolling his eyes slightly, "but let him go, saying about how we'll get curious and try to figure something out, making us stay longer." You set your paper down. "So clearly, they don't want us here for something."

"Do you think they could be making a plot that they don't want the Auradon residents to know about?" Harry asked.

"I didn't know you knew what 'residents' meant." You teased lightly. He sent you a look, but you could tell there wasn't much anger behind it. Your face turned serious. "But it's a good guess. We should probably try to figure out what's going on." You told him. Harry nodded.

"Let's go, then."

You stood and walked out of your ship, Harry on your heels. You walked back to where they'd kidnapped Harry, figuring it was their hideout. You turned to Harry.

"Stay low. Stay quiet. I realize they don't want us here, but if they see either of us, they might not say anything."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"You take right, I'll take left?" He offered. You nodded and separated. You crept around the side, looking up at the building. It was a large square, four stories high. You chewed on your bottom lip, before deciding to work your way down, should you need to escape. You can't very well jump out of a window a few stories high. You climbed up the wall, almost sliding a few times. You pulled yourself through the top window, not seeing anybody.

You landed softly on the floor, the only sound you could hear being your own quiet pants. You did one final look around the room, before deciding it was safe. You wandered around, searching the room for any important information. There were papers scattered everywhere, as if someone was just walking around with a stack of them, reading them, then dropping them, letting them float where they may. You went through them, being careful to put them back where you found them. Finding nothing important, you moved to the wall that stood on your left. There was a ripped couch, with lockers standing next to it. You opened the lockers, finding old, dusty books and things of the like. You flipped through them and found nothing. You huffed and placed them back, making sure to close the doors quietly. You poked your head over the edge of the floor, looking downstairs. You saw Sheng, sitting at a desk, sharpening his father's knife.

Biting your lip, you climbed down, and prayed he wouldn't notice you. He didn't, and you walked around quietly, continuing to search. You only got to search half the room because you couldn't afford to be seen. Still finding nothing, you gave one last look to Sheng to make sure he wasn't looking at you, only to meet his eyes.

You were so startled and scared, you fell backwards down the steps, where everyone else was. Knowing there was no point in trying to be sneaky, you ran instead. Onnika began to follow you, but someone stopped her. You ran down the steps, skipping three at a time, and landed with a thud. You picked yourself up and did one last look around, finding Harry. You looked back up the steps, seeing Frankie, Onnika, and Sheng looking at you. You quickly ran out of their sight, _quite_ alarmed, and approached Harry.

"Harry." You whispered in a hiss. He turned around.

"Y/n?"

You waved him over and he put down the folder he was looking at, walking towards you.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later." You assured, looking back towards the stairs. "I'm uneasy." You told him. He nodded and you both climbed out a window, going back to your boat. Once aboard, you let out a sigh of relief. "That was terrifying." You admitted.

"So what's going on? Did you find anything?"

"No. Did you?"

He shook his head. "Only plans for things to do at the Isle."

"Yeah, same." You scratched your head. "Maybe they just want to be left alone."

"How likely is that?"

"Not very, but there was nothing sinister." You admitted. "Harry, they might not be up to anything. I wish we could find out for sure, though."

"How are you going to do that? It's not like we can just _ask_ them." Harry mused. Your eyes widened.

"Why not?"

He looked up at you, surprised. "What?"

"Why _not_ just ask them? If they have nothing to hide, it shouldn't be a problem. If they're lying, I'm sure we would be able to tell."

Harry still looked unconvinced. "I still don't think it's a good idea." He admitted.

"Oh, nonsense. Harry, you're a genius!" You exclaimed, bending down to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened considerably, but you looked in greater spirits than ever. "That's just it. We're going to ask them."


	10. Chapter 10

You practically frolicked out of your ship, Harry following hesitantly behind. "Are you sure this is such a good idea, Y/n?" Harry asked, jogging slightly to keep up with your near-skipping paces.

"Well, of course. We haven't got any better ideas, and we're running out of time." You reasoned.

"But there's so many unsolved variables." Harry argued. "What will they do when we ask? Will they hurt us? Kick us out?"

"Harry, they already let us go. We'll be careful." You assured. Harry sighed.

"But we just left. Wh-"

"Harry!" You interrupted, spinning around. "Relax." You instructed, placing your hands on his shoulders. "We've got each other's backs." You smirked. "Besides, I doubt they can outrun, _or_ outsmart us."

Harry let out a deep breath through the nose. "Fine."

You smiled at his change of attitude, even if it was miniscule, and continued on your way. You knocked on the large metal door once you arrived. The faint voices you heard from inside stopped abruptly. You heard footsteps approach the door, the clanging on the hard floor growing louder. The groaning of the door in front of you brought your attention back to it. A woman in a maroon dress stood there, one hand on the doorknob, the other on her cocked hip.

"Gabriella, who is it?" A voice from inside spoke – Frankie.

"They're back." She spoke, not taking her cold eyes off you. You heard more approaching footsteps and sure enough, Frankie came into view, an annoyed look on her face.

"What do you two want?" She questioned, her voice sharp.

"Funny. We were wondering the same thing." You retorted.

"You were wondering what you wanted?" Gabriella asked. You rolled your eyes.

"We were wondering what _you_ wanted." You clarified, sending the raven-haired girl a glare.

"We wish to be left alone." Frankie admitted. You glanced at Harry.

"How do you mean?" You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. Sheng and Onnika appeared behind them, crowding the doorway.

"We finally got control of this place, and then _you two_ show up." Frankie complained. "We're the 'b' team."

"Actually, more like 'c' or 'd' team, but whatever." You muttered under your breath. She didn't hear you, but Gabriella might have, seeing as she sent you a glare.

"So, since you two showed up, spending a lot of time around Ursula's Fish and Chips shop, we naturally became nervous that we would lose control." Frankie explained.

You rolled your eyes, unsympathetic. "Does the Isle _need_ to be in someone's control?" You asked. Frankie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Look, we're just sick of being nobody's, alright? I'm sick of being in the shadows. First my father's,-"

"Literally." You muttered.

"-then Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, and you guys." She admitted. You turned to Harry, having a silent conversation, before turning back to the quartet.

"Look, we'll leave you be. Just remember that no one needs to be in control. It's not always best."

"In this case it might be." Frankie replied shortly. You frowned slightly, taking that into consideration briefly, before turning and walking away, Harry on your heels. Once out of earshot, he spoke up.

"Well that went well."

"I told you. Nothing to worry about." You told him, turning to face him with a smirk. "Now, about Uma." You noted to yourself in a whisper. You were pulled to an abrupt stop by a pressure on your forearm. You turned, seeing Harry with his hand wrapped around it.

"We don't have to. It's pretty clear she doesn't want to come back." He spoke quietly. You stared up at him in shock.

"Oh." You replied softly. You both stood in silence for a moment. "Well, we could give it one last shot; say goodbye." You offered. Harry looked away in thought. You stood there patiently, waiting for him to come to a decision. He finally turned to look at you.

"One last shot." He agreed, releasing your arm. You nodded and started making your way to Ursula's Fish and Chips shop, mentally preparing what you were gonna say in your head. You pushed open the doors moments later, your eyes immediately settling on the bright blue hair of the woman in question. You looked up at Harry for a final confirmation, saying with your eyes, _'this is your last chance to turn back.'_

Harry stepped forward, you following close behind. Harry approached Uma. She stopped what she was doing for a few seconds before realizing who it was, and continued to work.

"Uma, I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving." Harry started. Uma remained silent. Harry looked back at you for instruction. You nodded your head, urging him to continue. "I, we, were wondering if you'd like to come with us."

Uma remained silent as she walked away, to the back of the shop. Harry looked back at you again, and you urged him forward. He walked quickly after her, disappearing behind some doors. The temptation to eavesdrop was intense, but you resisted, instead picking at your nails.

The minutes drug on at their normal pace, but to you it felt like time had slowed to half-speed. You watched the clock tick on, every other sound just a white noise in the distance. The ticking reminded you of the clock that had gotten eaten by a crocodile many years ago.

You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard the doors open. Your head whipped around in that direction, but who emerged was either Harry, or Uma. You sighed and took a seat at the counter, pouring a little salt into your hand and playing with it. The door opened again and you turned, slightly less urgently than before, seeing Harry emerge, looking rather disgruntled.

A frown immediately made its way onto your face, taking over your features in a concerned fashion. You stood and walked over, throwing the salt in your hand onto someone's meal.

"Thanks!" They shouted. You glanced back at them and gave a polite smile, before the frown came back. You quickened your paces, meeting Harry.

"Are you alright?" You asked. He nodded, looking up at you. You frowned. "Let's get outta here." You said. He nodded again, and you placed your hand on his back, guiding him in the direction of the door. You looked back to the back, seeing Uma. You sent her a displeased look, continuing on your way.

Once outside, you turned to look at Harry. "Are you okay?" You echoed yourself from earlier. He nodded.

"Yeah. She made her choice." He shrugged. "I made mine." You nodded.

"Shall we go?" You inquired. Harry nodded again.

"Lead the way."

He followed you, you had decided to take the longer route to get one last look around, until you approached the hidden limo. Reaching up, you pulled the tarp off, revealing the limo. You climbed inside, Harry sliding in next to you, and started the car.


End file.
